russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Express Balita
Express Balita (Express News) is the flagship national network news program of the government-sequestered IBC under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. It airs from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. to 7:45 p.m. while its weekend edition runs every Saturday at 10:15 p.m. to 10:45 p.m. and Sunday nights from 10:00 p.m. to 10:30 p.m. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in Mega Manila, DZTV TeleTrese, IBC News Network and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan, with several Radyo Budyong stations nationwide. It is also aired internationally via Global IBC and INN International. Express Balita holds the record as the longest-running Filipino national newscast on Philippine television since its inception on July 13, 1998 and one of the most watched news programs in the country, next to the longest-running newscasts are ABS-CBN's TV Patrol in 1987 and.GMA Network's 24 Oras in 2004. Airing history '1998-2000: Soriano era' IBC Express Balita premiered on July 13, 1998, replacing Headline Trese. It was first anchored by Anne Marie Soriano and Alice Noel. It was aired at 4:30 pm as the afternoon slot right before the VTV block on IBC In July 26, 1999, Noel left the newscast to anchor late-night newscast IBC Balita Ngayon and she was replaced by Ida Bernasconi, the newscast had a several changes of the opening billboard. '2000-2001: Serna-Go era' On February 21, 2000, Bernasconi was left and slated to co-anchor the late-night newscast of the network Ronda Trese and she joined with IBC veteran newsman Elmer Mercado as the main anchor, returning media personality Snooky Serna-Go took Bernasconi's anchor spot and landed as a main anchor, with a brand new opening billboard, graphics, soundtrack and stand-up news delivery. Serna-Go has the famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. '2001-2009: Castelo era' On January 8, 2001, both Serna-Go and Soriano were replaced by former teen star Precious Hipolito-Castelo and Malacañang correspondent Ron Gagalac as its new anchors maintaining the same title card, soundtrack, and graphics. On January 7, 2002, Noli Eala became the main anchor and Castelo's new co-anchor replacing Gagalac, which he transferred to ABS-CBN as a news reporter years later. By that time, it dropped the "IBC" brand and relaunching the title Express Balita as the current brand, the newscast expanded its broadcasting time to 60 minutes and updated its studios, opening billboard and graphics. On November 4, 2002, Eala was replaced by Adrian Ayalin as the former was appointed to anchor IBC News Tonight, and Castelo promopted again as the main anchor. However, Ayalyn left the newscast in December 12, 2003 as he transferred to ABS-CBN as its news reporter, leaving Castelo as the sole anchor of the program. In December 15, 2003, when IBC relaunched their new slogan and station ID (Ang Bagong Pilipino) on December 12, 2003, the newscast also done changes on its studios, opening billboard and graphics; and its also reused its first soundtrack theme of the newscast (which used from the latter's debut in 1998 to 2000) for follow-details before and after news reports. On October 11, 2004, Ali Atienza replaced Ayalin, which he transferred to ABS-CBN as a news reporter. The same year, the runtime once again reducing to 30 minutes. Atienza become signature close "Magkaisa na pong tayong lahat, Mabuhay!" to end of the newscast. However, Atienza left the newscast on February 9, 2007 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by the radio personality Errol Dacame until he was replaced again by Atienza in March 31, 2008. In October 20, 2008, DZRH radio anchor Bing Formento became Castelo's co-anchor, replacing Atienza. A signature close of Formento to end of the newscast is "ito po naman ang inyong katotong Bing Formiento, pansamantalang kami magpapaalam, muling magbabalik sa lunes alas-kuatro y medya ng hapon sa isa pang edisyon ng IBC Express Balita. Mga katoto, mahalin natin ang bansang Pilipinas!". The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. '2009-2011: Morales era' On November 9, 2009, Jake Morales and Karen Padilla replacing Hipolito-Castelo and Formento as its new anchors; the newscast relaunched to their graphics, soundtrack and opening billboard. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in July 16, 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. On July 19, 2010, it shifted the timeslot from 5:30 pm to 6:30 pm in order to the network's answer to the longest-running newscasts TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Since then, Express Balita regained as the second early-evening newscast after Balita sa IBC from 1986 to 1989 when it was moved to afternoon timeslot from 1989 to 1990. It introduced the new theme music based of Last Hurdle by David Flavin and Rolly Rudzitis. Also, the official Express Balita pages in Facebook and Twitter account and the new public service segment Serbisyo Express. '2011-2012: Omaga-Diaz era' On June 17, 2011, Morales left the newscast and becoming the sports anchor for ''IBC News Tonight'' with Cathy Eigenmann as its new anchor. On June 20, 2011, it appointed with former ABS-CBN news anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz took over the solo anchor. The reformat also changing to the graphics, new logo got a banner news program (using the the globe world theme with the new color of all-blue icing and red), tltle card and new OBB while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. With the introduction of international broadcasts in 2011 to the international channel Global IBC, Express Balita became the first Philippine newscast to be broadcast in overseas with expanded reach through Global IBC and the live web streaming on its offcial webpage. In the opening ident, gave a sneak peek of the headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, the new opening billboard with Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa IBC news center, ito ang Express Balita..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Omaga-Diaz used her signature closing line, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end the newscast. Also, IBC Regional newscasts for Baguio, Cebu, Iloilo and Davao will be introduced for Express Balita branding. This changes are answers to competition of its long-time rivals ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and GMA Network's 24 Oras. It will also given their live reporters in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. On August 8, 2011, along with IBC Headliners and News Team 13, Express Balita adopted the new set that using the IBC News studios and added a newsdesk with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds. The same day, weatherman Jeff Arcilla was added as the weather forecaster for Ulat Panahon and Georgina Wilson also added as the segment host for Showbiz Balita, an entertainment news segment features the entertainment scene with the stars of TV and movie industry. This was also the beginning of simulcasting the newscast on the network's AM radio station for news and public service, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 starting on August 29, 2011. On October 5, 2011, it begin the coverage of the PBA games on AKTV on IBC, Express Balita aired at 6:30 pm after the first game (4:30-6:30 pm) and before the second game (7:00-9:00 pm) during Wednesday and Friday. '2012-present: Serna-Go and Omaga-Diaz era' On July 2, 2012, Snooky Serna-Go returned to the anchors and she anchored it from 2000-2001, she joined Omaga-Diaz who was put as the male co-anchor of Serna-Go. The same day, along with IBC Headliners and News Team 13, the newscast was reformat and were change the new innovation of redesigned and revamped 3D graphics package design along with Facebook and Twitter page, new title card, adding its newsdesk, new opening billboard (OBB) with the new HD television, opening titles and new set, when it started its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same time. A new public service segment called Lingkod Kapinoy anchored by Serna-Go herself continues the program's mission operating through notable for philosophy works of IBC Foundation, Inc. while Serna also become a host for the public service program Snooky. The same day, Express Balita was extended their timeslot from 30 minutes (6:30-7:00 pm) to 45 minutes (6:30-7:15 pm). In this time, Serna-Go sit-in anchor for newsdesk and Omaga-Diaz also had a stand-up anchor and during the closing time for two anchors will have a stand-up anchors. The newly improved weather graphics and new reporting of IBC Weather Center in the weather forecaster from PAGASA. Serna-Go has the famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. And for the first time since 2012, this program is presented in a hybrid news delivery format (most of the show will be presented in standup format, some while be delivered in a sit down format, mostly for Serna-Go, which is the first since 2012). According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Express Balita become the highest-rating primetime news program garnered a rating of 29.7% in Mega Manila since July 2, 2012, the newscast was listed top 25. from the Kantar Media where IBC gained the top rating, for making Express Balita, the most-watched primetime newscasts. Aside from that, it made for IBC to become the number three in Mega Manila ratings since 1996 and in the nationwide ratings in 2012. On December 21, 2012, Express Balita covered the Save the World of 2012 with the longest telecast in the history, lasting for about from 6:30pm to 7:15pm. It was anchored by Snooky Serna-Go at the IBC Newscenter Manila and Henry Omaga-Diaz at the United States with the one anchoring the IBC special broadcast Save the World: 2012 Coverage since morning as hundreds of millions die in catastrophic earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide where the earth is safe would not be end. The edition covered the world safe from disaster to the millions of viewers worldwide with reporters stationed. On July 15, 2013, Express Balita marked on its 15th anniversary since July 13, 1998 and reformatted their graphics and new opening titles (featuring the Express Balita logos of the past and the present). On August 12, 2013, Express Balita reexpand its time again into an hour-long newscast from 6:30-7:30 pm. In line with the network's effort to gain the top slot in the ratings game, it also still aired at 6:30 pm slot in order to compete with TV Patrol and 24 Oras among its competitors. On September 30, 2013, Express Balita, along with News Team 13, updated its new improved IBC news center was also seen with a brighter flooring and background. Due to consistent top-rater on January 6, 2014, Express Balita expanded from its time to 75 minutes, aired from 6:30-7:45 pm, because of the success of the network's first fantaserye ''Janella in Wonderland'' aired from 7:45-8:30 pm. To beef up the primetime ratings of IBC that expand into horizontal programming from Monday to Friday (5:45 pm to 12:00 mn) under the Kapinoy Primetime block, Express Balita remained as the #1 most-watched newscast in the country while ''Janella in Wonderland'' resulted as the #1 most-watched fantaserye, according to data from Kantar Media Philippines. On September 19, 2014, Express Balita aired a special coverage from Media ng Bayan of Bayong Mario. It garnered 30.6% for the special coverage, while TV Patrol (28.4%) and 24 Oras (18.5%) in the same, according to a copy of the official ratings game from the survey of Kantar Media. Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO of IBC, said Express Balita's high ratings for the said coverage were "expected because of the weather condition to millions of viewers worldwide like Tropical Storm Mario." In the interview, the PAGASA weather forecaster Aldczar Aurelio revealed the typhoon and the storms of the rain about the flood, tropical storms and class suspension from school. In March 2, 2015, Miss World 2012 first runner-up Queenie Rehman replacing Georgina Wilson as the segment anchor for Seeing Stars as she delivering the entertainment news, while Aldczar Aurelio retained as a weather forecaster from PAGASA. On March 7, 2016, Express Balita and News Team 13 revamped its opening billboards, graphics and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same, the logos were presented in a 3D-like format. Weekend edition On July 17, 2010, Express Balita also on weekend edition with Abel Cruz as its first anchor and aired every weekend at midnight. As of September 30, 2012, By September 28, 2013, the weekend edition introducing the newest anchormen Vincent Santos replaced Abel and added to the most promising female news anchor Phoebe Javier. On October 4, 2014, the timeslot of Saturday moved to its early evening time slot after PBA. During this period, the weekend edition shifted from midnight into late night slots. On January 3, 2015, Javier was left to transftered as a report of PTV and replaced by Cathy Eigenmann as a co-anchor Vincent. The weekend edition decided to moved at its present late evening time slot as of October 24, 2015. On August 6, 2016, Czarinah Lusuegro replacing Eigenmann as Vincent's co-anchor. Theme music The third theme under Data Assembly by Joseph Saba and Stewart Winter (December 12, 2003-November 6, 2009). The current theme music of Express Balita was introduced on July 12, 2010, which is arranged and composed by Jimmy Antiporda as the composition with a epic heroic heavy metal rock-styled introduction which is based of Last Hurdle by David Flavin and Rolly Rudzitis. Anchors 'Weeknight edition' *Snooky Serna-Go (2000-2001, 2012-present) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (2011-present) 'Weekend edition' *Vincent Santos (2013-present) *Czarinah Lusuegro (2016-present) 'Former anchors' *Anne Marie Soriano (weekday edition, 1999-2001) *Alice Noel (weekday editon, 1998-1999) *Ida Bernasconi (weekday edition, 1999-2000) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (weekday edition, 2001-2009) *Ron Gagalac (weekday edition, 2001-2002) *Noli Eala (weekday edition, 2002) *Adrian Ayalin (weekday edition, 2002-2003) *Ali Atienza (weekday edition, 2004-2007, March 31, 2008-October 17, 2008) *Errol Dacame (weekday edition, 2007-March 28, 2008) *Bing Formento (weekday edition, 2008-2009) *Jake Morales (weekday edition, 2009-2011) *Karen Padilla (weekday edition, 2009-2010) *Jess Caduco (weekend edition, 2010-2011) *Abel Cruz (weekend edition, 2010-2013) *Phoebe Javier (weekend edition; 2013-2015) *Cathy Eigenmann (weekend edition, 2015-2016) Segment Anchors 'Current' *Aldczar Aurelio - Weather Update (2013-present) *Queenie Rehman - Seeing Stars (2016-present) *Greg Gregorio - Adventurista (2013-present) 'Former' *Jeff Arcilla - Ulat Panahon (2011-2013) *Georgina Wilson - Seeing Stars (2011-2015) *Lil Mateo - Coolinarya (2013-2014) Segments 'Current' *'Ulo ng mga Balita' (November 9, 2009-present) - Headlines before OBB *'Presinto 13' (January 7, 2002-December 12, 2003; June 20, 2011-present) - Police Report *'Lingkod Kapinoy' (July 2, 2012-present) - Public Service *'Global Round Up' (July 19, 2010-present) - Foreign News *'CCTV Balita' (July 2, 2012-present) - CCTV Report *'Serbisyo Express' (July 19, 2010-present) - Public Service *'Seeing Stars' (July 15, 2013-present) - Showbiz News *'Sports Page' (July 19, 2010-present) - Sports News *'Weather Update' (July 19, 2010-present) - Weather Forecast *'Coolinarya' (September 30, 2013-present) - Food Features *'Cooltura' (September 30, 2013-present) - Culture *'Adventurista' (September 30, 2013-present) - Travelogue 'Former' *'Headlines' (July 13, 1998-January 4, 2002) - Headlines of the day after OBB, introductory part of the program which published by the character generator graphics for the headlines. *'Major Balita' (July 13, 1998-May 19, 2000) - Detail about the main news thoroughly investigate IBC News Team. Delivered live reports via voiced. *'Metro Balita' (July 13, 1998-December 12, 2003) - Voiced situationers reports and events nationwide to share as secondary news. *'Balita Atbp.' (July 13, 1998-May 19, 2000) - Miscellaneous reports or feature stories related to weather, business, crime, and many others. *'Ulat Inernasyunal' (May 22, 2000-December 12, 2003) - Foreign News *'Ang Bayan' (January 7, 2002-December 12, 2003) - Opnion *'Sports' (May 22, 2000-December 12, 2003) - Sports News *'Entertainment' (May 22, 2000-December 12, 2003) - Showbiz News *'Weather' (May 22, 2000-December 12, 2003) - Weather Report *'Top Stories' (January 7, 2002-November 6, 2009) - Top stories after OBB *'Showbiz Balita' (July 19, 2010-July 14, 2013) - Showbiz News Express Balita on IBC Regional Since 2011, Express Balita's editions are broadcast on all IBC owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide All regional editions air every weekdays at 5:00 to 5:30 p.m. and some have simulcast over Global IBC for overseas viewers and on the network's AM radio stations in selected regions. 'Regional Versions' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-6 Baguio) 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) Awards and recognitions The national Express Balita and its anchors/reporters throughout its decades of airing got various local, national and even international recognitions like the Asian TV Awards and International Emmy Awards, as reported in the IBC Annual Reports. Also in the IBC Annual Reports, the regional editions of Express Balita and their respective news teams got notable local and even national recognitions (via KBP Golden Dove Awards). Among the award-winning regional editions and regional news teams hail from Express Balita Amianan, Express Balita Ilonggo, Express Balita Bisaya and Express Balita Davaoeno. 'GCIC Innovative Awards' *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative News Program) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Top Rating News and Public Affairs 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Male News Presenter (Vincent Santos) *2014 Winner, Outstanding News Program 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Male News Program Anchor (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *2014 Winner, Best Television News Program 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of News Program) - Won *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of News Host) - Won (Vincent Santos) 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2016 14th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Female Anchor) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *2016 14th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Anchor) - Won (Vincent Santos) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Female Newscater) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2010 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Asian Television Awards' *2012 Asian TV Awards (Best News Program) - Winner 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2016 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *2016 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Newscast) - Won *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna-Go) *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Newscast) - Nominated *2012 20th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2002 10th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Noli Eala) References External links *Program Site *Express Balita on Facebook *Express Balita on Twitter See also *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC-13 Schedule in July 1999 *Boots Anson-Roa pulls Channel 13 to No.3 *IBC 13 EXPRESS BALITA OCT 22,2009 1ST CUT - YouTube *IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary *IBC-13 beefs-up new primetime programming *Full List of Winners of Anak TV ‘Makabata’ Star Awards 2012 *IBC-13 Revealed Upcoming New Shows for 2013 *IBC-13 field reinvigorated program slate *Express Balita now top afternoon viewership nationwide *New Year TV Guide 2012-2013 *Snooky Serna is now Kapinoy *IBC released newest 2013 station ID *Happy 53rd Anniversary of Kapinoy network *IBC-13 Won the Award-winning for Award-Giving Bodies *IBC unveils new look of its 53rd anniversary *The Kapinoy Network gears up for Hatol ng Bayan 2013 this Monday *IBC's Q1 Income Up by 30% *Rey Sanchez, named new IBC Channel head *Eric Canoy plans future of IBC *Express Balita and Ronda Trese refreshes in IBC news room *Kapinoy Network and Media ng Bayan to air integrated, multi-platform coevrage of PNoy's 4th SONA *IBC is the nation’s number 3 most-watched TV network in July 2013 *IBC's news program continues to be dominated viewership *'Express Balita' beats 'TV Patrol' and '24 Oras' in Mega Manila *IBC-13's flagship news program 'Express Balita' turned at 15 *Primetime newscast Express Balita ranked number 2 *Snooky Serna is on TV *Newscasts Meet New Technology in ‘Express Balita’ and ‘News Team 13’ *IBC-13 made a splash of primetime this Monday with the premiere of 'Janella in Wonderland' *New chairman Jose Avellana appointed for IBC-13 this year with new programs, privatization process *IBC goes on IBC Broadcast Center *IBC is the official 2014 and 2016 Olympics broadcaster *IBC's News and Current Affairs Programs Hit Primetime Under Media ng Bayan *TV Patrol and 24 Oras challenge to Express Balita's supremacy *Express Balita wons the TV ratings *MARIO DUMAUAL SCORES EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH ARIANA GRANDE *‘All-In’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on IBC-13 *Queenie Rehman for ‘Seeing Stars’ as the new showbiz segment anchor in ‘Express Balita’ *Holy Week TV Sked 2016 *Election Coverage: ABS-CBN vs GMA Network vs IBC in National TV Ratings Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:1990s Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC News Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming